


A Smack of Reality

by remnants_of_a_lost_dream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnants_of_a_lost_dream/pseuds/remnants_of_a_lost_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill's badassness definitely means that the thought of Steve Rogers touching her doesn't leave her breathless and shaking, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smack of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy i'm back and still unable to write fics longer than 900 words. (fml). here. have some more pwp, because that's how i roll.

Maria bites her lip as she tugs her pants and underwear off, the friction sending more sparks up her spine. Her panties are entirely soaked, and she hazily wonders how it had happened. She quickly gets into bed. In her mind, fantasy Steve has already pushed her down and started touching her. 

Maria vaguely wonders since when she had resorted to masturbating to the thought of golden boy Steve Rogers more frequently than she likes to admit, but shakes off the thought as soon as the rough pad of her thumb touches her nipple. (Her callouses remind her of his hands, to be frank.) 

Her back arches as she slides one finger into herself, quickly followed by a second. She pumps them in and out, in and out--the friction of her fantasy Steve's fingers rub inside her--she presses her thumb to her clit--his warm mouth sucking greedily on her--and crooks her fingers and then the pressure is blinding. 

She curls her fingers tighter (his low, dark chuckle as he hit just the right spot), and the tension increases to almost unbearable levels. She tries to swallow her gasps and groans of pleasure, but that is the last thing on her mind right then. (“Just like that, sweetheart. You gonna come for me?”) Maria rubs quick circles around her clit and the pleasure is curling tighter and tighter--and then the quiet snick of a door opening cuts in. 

“Steve,” she moans, her pace faltering a little. He hums lightly as he settles in bed next to her and ghosts a hand up her shirt. 

“Don’t let me interrupt you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, rolling her hard nipple between his fingers and giving it a light pinch. She cries out at the sensation, hips jerking up. “You gonna come for me?” he whispers in that delicious dark voice. 

She is. It drives her over the edge, a fast shattering release that has her shaking and gasping and moaning. She vaguely recognizes the feel of Steve’s fingers rubbing quick circles around her clit, and her own hand blindly reaching out between them for his other hand. He meets her halfway and she latches onto him, her hand squeezing his sporadically as everything in her clenches and spasms.

"Hi," he says when she catches her breath. "Couldn't wait?" 

She smacks him quite firmly across the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and hit my up on tumblr!
> 
> (still doesn't know how to link things, i'm basically from the stone age) theinboxficer.tumblr.com


End file.
